Every Breathe you take
by Lothus
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha sentem o quanto é difícil ficarem separados, nem que seja por pouco tempo...


**Notas:**Aieeeee! Minha primeira fanfic de Inuyasha.Estou acompanhando os episódios exibidos na Globo e estou gostando muito, daí a inspiração pra escrevê-la, na minha opinião, Inuyasha e Kagome formam um lindo casal! Quaisquer erros em relação aos personagens, me desculpem.Ah, e comentários são sempre muito bem-vindos..A música é do The Police. Espero que gostem!

****

**Every Breath You Take**

A época das provas finais chegaram e Kagome não teve escapatória. Devido às matérias que tinha que estudar, fora as provas, tinha que voltar à Era Atual por uns dias, deixando Inuyasha, Shippou e os outros. No dia da "despedida", somente Inuyasha levou-a ao poço, os outros deram desculpas esfarrapadas para deixarem os dois irem a sós. No local, Inuyasha hesitou em dizer para Kagome não ir, mas numa última tentativa...

Kagome...Fique...

Você sabe que eu tenho que ir, Inuyasha...São só uns quinze dias, passa rapidinho...

Ambos os corações sabiam que quinze dias seriam longos e intermináveis, e que iriam sentir falta um do outro, mas não conseguiam admitir que estavam apaixonados. Kagome porque tinha medo das grosserias que Inuyasha poderia dizer, e Inuyasha, porque era um orgulhoso mesmo e insistia consigo que o que sentia por Kagome era apenas uma futilidade que passaria assim que ela partisse de vez.

Mas, naquele momento, ao pedir que Kagome ficasse, Inuyasha teve certeza de que o que sentia por ela era real, e que ninguém além dele poderia fazer com que ela ficasse. Mas se as tais "provas finais" eram tão importantes pra ela, ele nada podia fazer senão esperá-la, uma espera que seria uma tortura...

Olharam-se nos olhos.As palavras vieram na garganta, como se quisessem pular pra fora e impedir o sofrimento. Mas não tiveram coragem de se expressar.Kagome, de súbito, abraçou-o, e este a correspondeu dizendo baixinho:

Volte logo, e tome cuidado...

Obrigada, você nunca foi gentil assim comigo...

Inuyasha afastou-a e, corado, tentou fugir da situação:

Imagine, eu só peço pra você tomar cuidado pra poder voltar logo e assim podermos continuar a busca pelos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas...

Então, é só nisso que você pensa, Inuyasha? Na Jóia de Quatro Almas? Que egoísmo...E eu que achei que você tinha mudado...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Kagome pulou no poço, deixando Inuyasha profundamente arrependido. Tentou buscá-la, mas era tarde demais. Teria que esperar quinze longos dias para pedir desculpas e finalmente tentar se declarar para Kagome...

_"Every breath you take and every move you make _

_A cada fôlego seu e cada movimento que você fizer _

_Every bond you break, every step you take _

_A cada elo que você quebrar, a cada passo que você der _

_I'll be watchin' you _

_Eu estarei observando-lhe _

_Every single day and every word you say _

_A cada dia e a cada palavra que você falar _

_Every game you play, every night you stay _

_A cada jogo que você brincar, a cada noite que você ficar _

_I'll be watchin' you _

_Eu estarei observando-lhe"_

Na Era atual, Kagome não conseguia estudar direito há dias.Em vez de passar as noites estudando, pensava em como seus amigos estavam, em como Inuyasha estava...

"Inuyasha... Por quê? Eu achei que você havia mudado, que havia se tornado mais gentil, mais amoroso... Que burrice a minha pensar por um instante que poderia dizer que te amo..."

_"Oh, can't you see _

_Oh, não vê _

_You belong to me _

_Você pertence a mim _

_How my poor heart breaks _

_Como meu pobre coração dói _

_With every step you take _

_A cada passo seu _

_Every move you make and every vow you break _

_A cada movimento que você fizer e a cada promessa que você não cumprir _

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake _

_A cada sorriso que você fingir, a cada direito que você fizer valer _

_I'll be watchin' you _

_Eu estarei observando-lhe"_

Na Era Feudal, Inuyasha dava longos passeios sozinho, tentando tirar Kagome da cabeça.O arrependimento e a saudade invadiam seu coração, e o meio-youkai tentava em vão esquecer seus sentimentos. Com sua arrogância típica, magoou sua amada e a si próprio. Pensava nela quando acordava e sentia a brisa leve em sua face, pensava se ela estava bem, se estava com saudades dele...

"Impossível ela sentir minha falta, depois de eu ter feito aquela grosseria com ela... Fiz ela pensar que eu era somente um materialista arrogante, que pensa somente em si mesmo e desfaz do que lhe é inútil... Kagome, como será que você está?"

_"Since you've gone I been lost without a trace _

_Depois que você se foi; sem rastros, me perdi _

_I dream at night, I can only see your face _

_Sonho de noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto _

_I look around but it's you I can't replace _

_Olho ao redor, mas você é insubstituível _

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace _

_Sinto-me frio e almejo seu abraço _

_I keep cryin', baby, baby, please _

_Fico aqui chorando, baby, baby, por favor _

_Oh, can't you see _

_Oh, não vê _

_You belong to me _

_Você pertence a mim _

_How my poor heart breaks _

_Como meu pobre coração dói _

_With every step you take _

_A cada passo seu" _

No dia marcado, antes do sol nascer, lá estava Inuyasha, sentado à frente do poço, esperando Kagome voltar, na esperança de ela compreendê-lo. O dia passou, longo como sempre, vazio desde que Kagome partiu. No fim da tarde, ouviu Kagome chamar seu nome...

Inuyasha!

Ele se prontificou a ajudá-la a subir. Com ela vinha uma mala enorme, certamente iria passar as férias com ele. Pegou a mala e largou-a ao lado, em seguida puxou Kagome pelas mãos, para que ela saísse mais facilmente.Quando Kagome ia descer do poço, desequilibrou-se, caindo nos braços de Inuyasha.Olharam-se nos olhos novamente, as palavras vindo à garganta novamente...Esquecendo o medo, Kagome beijou-o intensamente, na esperança de que ele correspondesse. Sentiu as mãos do meio-youkai envoltos em sua cintura, sua língua invadindo sua boca, explorando cada centímetro do local. Kagome se afastou lentamente, corada:

Inuyasha...

Kagome, me desculpe.Fui muito rude com você, eu...fui um idiota...

Então você...

Sim, eu mudei...Mudei por amor, Kagome, por amor a você...

Beijou-a novamente, uma brisa leve envolvia o casal, que procurava aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento romântico...

_"Every move you make and every vow you break _

_A cada movimento que você fizer e a cada promessa que você não cumprir _

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake _

_A cada sorriso que você fingir, a cada direito que você fizer valer _

_I'll be watchin' you... _

_Eu estarei observando-lhe..." _


End file.
